


Master of the World

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leek thinks about what's going to happen once he's in charge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of the World

Oliver Leek barely managed to keep from slamming the door to his office behind him, clenching his fist as he took a breath to try and calm himself. Who the hell did James fucking Lester think he was, the sanctimonious prick.

Fetch this, Leek.

Do that, Leek.

Two fucking sugars and a splash of milk in the tea, Leek.

Reaching out behind him and flicking the lock on his door, Oliver closed the distance between him and the desk in a three strides, sitting and staring at the monitor in front of him. The small ball bounced around the screen for a few moments, finally stopped by Oliver's fingers on the mouse. He needed something to take his mind off James Lester and his amazing team of morons, and he had just the thing.

Typing in his password he quickly minimised the report he'd been writing - let Lester wait for it - and logged into the CCTV system. Another password, one he was more than sure Lester didn't know he had, and Oliver was in.

Keeping his right on the mouse, Oliver's left hand popped open the buttons on his trousers, fingers fishing inside for his dick as the image on the screen resolved itself into clarity.

Cutter's team had just come back from some field somewhere and if Oliver had timed this right then, yes, there he was. Oliver's fingers wrapped around his prick as Stephen Hart stepped under the shower, running soapy fingers through his hair to try and get the mud out.

He had plans for Hart once this was all over. He'd be on his knees, most likely. After all, Oliver thought, those lips were made for sucking cock. He wondered if Cutter had tried Hart out yet. If he hadn't then maybe Oliver would let him use Hart once in a while. It made sense to try and keep the Professor amicable since he _was_ the foremost expert on the anomalies. Or he would be anyway, as Oliver's thoughts skimmed away from Helen.

So, yes, Hart on his knees seemed like the perfect start. And maybe he'd match Hart with Abby. Oliver’s grip on his prick roughened as he closed his eyes and imagined the gasps of pleasure she'd make as he slid into her. And he was sure the offer of using Abby every so often would keep that little tosser Temple on side. At least until he got someone loyal to him trained up enough to maintain the detector.

His touch on his prick quickening, Oliver opened his eyes and looked back at the monitor, watching as Hart's hands ran the soap over his legs. He could already hear the 'Please, sir,' as he bent Hart over Lester's desk, _his_ desk, and took him.

Oliver's balls tightened.

Maybe he'd have Cutter watch.

His hips jerking, Oliver grimaced as the come shot over his fingers and onto his trousers before he could stop it.

"Shit," he muttered, reaching for the box of hankies on the corner of his desk. Tucking his spent dick back in, he dabbed the come off his trousers as best he could before throwing the hankie in the bin. Cleaned up as best he could, Oliver looked back at the monitor, cutting the connection to the cameras as he realised that Hart had already left the shower.

Maybe he'd see if the women's showers were still occupied. And if not, well, there was tomorrow, there was _always_ a tomorrow. Especially for Oliver Leek. Because he'd show them. He'd show them all.


End file.
